<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What should of happen in the Ferry scene by BatmanWhoLaughs666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879161">What should of happen in the Ferry scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666'>BatmanWhoLaughs666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter lashes out a the MCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Ferry scene, Fix-It, He shouldn't blame Peter, It not Peter's fault, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Peter not taking any shit, Tony being an asshole, non fanboy Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You all Know what happen on the ferry scene in Spider-Man homecoming. How peter screw up and tony get mad then take suit away, Peter let him without a fight. But what if he had more fire in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter lashes out a the MCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What should of happen in the Ferry scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This what should really happen if peter has more of a fight in him instead of letting Tony walk all over him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter is getting more and more frustrated with his mentor. If he still can call him that I mean all he did was give him a suit then what he ignored him for two months. Then only show up just to criticize him for stopping alien weaponry in the hand of a bunch of thugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do." He heard Tony say behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch I screw up </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Is everyone okay?" Peter asked, more worrying about the people's safety than getting pissed at him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks to you." Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks to me?" Peter said pissed, he jumps off the edge and approaches Tony. "Motherfucker, those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you’d actually be here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit opened and out came Tony looking angry, But not as angry as Peter feeling right tempting to not his teeth down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh now you have the balls to show your face." Peter hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all watch your language, and second of all. I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid." Tony who has the audacity to lecture Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Recruited, Bitch you recruited shit. you blackmailed my ass into fighting your boyfriend and band of assholes into Germany. When I Told you no, I went with you to keep big mouth shut you stupid son of-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience." Tony snapped and softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conscience when the fuck you have one? Then you had one when blackmailed me into joining a fight that doesn't involve me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's wasn't supposed to be a fight Kid." Tony said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You right it wasn't fight, IT WAS A GODDAMN WAR!!!" Peter roared, Making Tony jump what happened to the shy kid who was a fan of his. "Because between buddies Punches wore pulled, But in a goddamn war all bets are off. No don't you dare try to deny it." He saw Tony open his mouth. "I saw one of cap's boy threw a fucking gas truck at us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He thought it was a water truck." Tony defends weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Peter repeated the very same words that were said to him. "Plus, It doesn't matter if he thought it was a water trunk he still Threw. It. At. US. In fact, he knew what he was throwing. this is the same guy who turn a giant and when ape shit all over the fucking airport. Hell I saw the Scarlet witch almost cripple Black widow and You tell me they're pulling punches then I hate to see if they went all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what, we're not talking about Cap, we're talking about how you screw the pooch." Tony said, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How by calling the FBI." Peter mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me." Tony said sternly but Peter was not backing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch you know this is on you. I had everything under control but then the FBI showed up and everything went to hell. You know at first I thought I ruined their investigation but now I fought out you're the dumbass that called them. You said that you don't want anyone dying in your conscience well guess what asshole that shit almost happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about kid, they were train for-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOT FOR THAT SHIT." Peter interrupted with fury in his voice. "They were not trained for some psycho wielding an alien gun. Who not only sells that shit but is more than happy to use it on innocent people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should have let the avengers or me handle it kid." Tony said tiredly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would if you give a shit." Peter sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tony snapped having of the kid's attitude </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU HEARD ME ASSSHOLE" Peter snapped back, then shove tony back with all his strength. Making Tony feel actually scared of the kid. "What did I ask you the first time I mentioned the weapon to you, two weeks ago?" Tony looked away in silence making Peter even angry, Having enough of the silent treatment he grabbed tony and hung over the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa Jesus Kid." Tony paled on what Pete was doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only do this when I'm not feeling friendly, now answer the question." Peter snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was below our pay grade." Tony answered with a bit of shame. Peter pulls him away but holds on to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly it was below your, No pay grade is below Spider-Man because it was it cost me a life." Peter said with little emotion. Tony was shocked to hear that. "So next time you say that to me or any next generation hero I want to think about the ferry because that is a lesson for both me and you. Me for not taking more serious and hoping you do the same, you for know that their is no below pay grade or any fucking paygrade, you a hero goddammit if you see some evil shit happening to good people whether it good or bad then get you lazy ass off the couch and do something." Peter said, he let go of Tony then proceeded to walk away. "Oh and quit treating like I'm a goddamn child I've face worst shit than this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"like what?' Tony asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a mutated lizard who tried to turn all of New York into lizard creatures." Peter said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never heard that happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were fighting Ultron." Tony nodded." And tell Happy I'll kick the living shit out of him if he ignored and hang up me again.":</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how Happy is kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I don't and that is not an excuse either, Make him do his damn job right or give it to someone else who actually would. Because he was the first person I told and just like you he brushed it off." Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to him, kid." Tony said, now feeling annoyed Peter has a point he gave Happy the task to watch peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, I'm sorry snapping at you and endangering your life like that." Peter apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't, I needed the wake up call, you were right kid what happened at the ferry was on both of us not just you. I should of told what I was planning and if I did, you would have told me I was being an idiot and you were right to tell me that I would've gotten more people hurt than saved. It is about time I take my role of a hero seriously but for now I'll let you handle this Spidey." Tony said, he patted peter on the back then went inside his suit and flew away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about damn time." Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Please comment and kudos</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>